A sensor device is known from EP 2 664 971 A1 which detects a pressure exerted upon an area of a touchscreen, with a control device executing a reaction depending on the pressure applied. In a preferred embodiment an actuating element is provided, whereby an actuation of the actuation element additionally being evaluated for applying pressure upon the touchscreen and any activation of drives occurs only when the actuation element is additionally activated.
The object of the present invention is to improve the operation of a machine, particularly a robot.